


Apparition

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [7]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade takes friendly ghost to a whole new level.





	

The light of the TV screen flickered across Tori's face where she sat cross-legged on the couch. The nail of her index finger was gripped between her front teeth. She ignored the reporter talking a mile a minute and instead focused on the building behind her. She still couldn't believe it, but that was **her** school on the news. The strip of blue at the bottom was emblazoned with the truth Tori was still having trouble believing. Someone had been killed in a hall she knew well. A **student** had been killed, and right under everyone's nose in the middle of the day. That was a month ago, but the news was still talking about it. It was a rare event so they didn't hesitate to headline it every single day. School had been cancelled for a week before students were relocated to a neighboring school until their own was cleared. Everyone would be returning tomorrow and Tori was a bit hesitant for some reason. It wasn't because she didn't want to go back to enduring her personal tormentors, although that was a factor. It was more for the funny feeling she had when she heard who the victim was. It was a girl who had been picking on her for some time now.

She pushed her around, threw her stuff on the floor, made fun of her, and even tried the movie classic of throwing her in a trash bin as well as give her a swirly. Tori shuddered at that particular memory. And literally a day after getting her head dunked in a toilet the spiteful girl did everything in her power to avoid Tori like it had been the other way around. And then a few days later, she was dead. Tori didn't know what to think. She was shocked, numb, sad, and even felt guilty; like she had somehow caused her demise. It had been ruled as a suicide at first, but further investigation hinted at foul play. In the end, nothing added up. Everyone had an alibi and no one was suspected. Even now the case was a mystery. Tori sighed and turned off the TV. It was late and she was the only one up because she couldn't sleep. It took two years of torture at that school before someone paid the price. She was never a fighter in any way. She preferred to avoid trouble and run to escape danger. No matter how many times she was wronged she never wished harm on the ones who hurt her, so it irked her that one of them was now dead.

She slowly got ready for bed, like that would stall time until sleep took her to the next day, but after thinking over everything once more she fell into a dreamless sleep. Her alarm woke her up in the morning followed by her sister yelling in an attempt to wake her up. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. The ride to school was quiet, thankfully. Usually Trina was relentless in her pursuit to teach her younger sister how to be more popular, but Tori didn't want that. It wasn't the solution she needed. Besides, she didn't want any kind of attention on her. She just wanted to be left alone. Trina walked off, always ready for whatever lied ahead, while Tori trudged in after her. She adjusted her glasses on her nose, sighed, and then headed for her locker. She pulled it open and began switching out her books when she heard Robbie, Andre, and Cat talking quietly feet from her. Tori didn't really have friends but she considered the three to be the only thing close to acquaintances that she had. Cat gasped suddenly, gaining Tori's interest. The small red head was covering her mouth, brown eyes wide in fright.

"Oh, please. Not that again. Do you guys really believe that nonsense?" Andre said, skeptical.

"It happened just like last time," Robbie pointed out.

"How do you know?" Andre asked.

"According to the story, she was killed in that exact corridor. The guy everyone thinks was responsible disappeared days later. I doubt he moved away like everyone said. Since then people have had a lot of close calls and mishaps. I'm not the only one who believes that she haunts that corridor," Robbie explained. Andre shook his head.

"Yeah, which means you aren't the only one ridiculous enough to believe in such things. I've been down that hall a bunch of times and nothing happened to me," he said.

"Well, duh, she wouldn't target you because you haven't done anything. If you listened to me you would know that she gets back at anyone who hurts or bullies others," Robbie told him. Andre rolled his eyes this time.

"Whatever, man," he sighed. Cat whimpered and then shivered.

"It does feel weird walking down that way though. It's…colder than anywhere else," she added.

"The air conditioner is wonky. It's one of the older parts of the school," Andre reasoned with a dismissive shrug. Robbie began arguing with him anew, backed up by Cat. Tori decided she had heard enough. Of course she knew about the haunted corridor. Everyone talked about it. If the school's prestigious rank didn't get people's attention then its dark history did. Supposedly, years ago, a girl with a bad reputation had been asked out by some popular guy. She rejected him and he couldn't stand it. The cops ruled it as a suicide brought on by her horrible home life but many believe it was the guy who did it. Especially when the case turned out just like the current one. Foul play was suspected but no one was caught. She scared people to keep them at a distance but she never actually hurt anyone so no one had a reason to get revenge on her. They just left her alone.

The guy had been the only one to approach her and was turned away, which gave him a reason. His family also moved shortly after so there was that too. No evidence against him ever turned up but people never dropped their suspicion. Even now. But it happened again, just like it had all those years ago, and everyone was convinced it was the girl who haunted the corridor. Was it a coincidence or did this have anything to do with that at all? Tori wasn't sure. She was never one to completely disregard supernatural happenings, but at the same time, she didn't immediately buy into it either. She shut her locker and went to class. The day seemed to drag and it only seemed to get worse when she saw Beck and his gang on her way to her usual place she hid during lunch. She skid to a halt and quickly walked away as fast as she could but she had already been spotted.

"Hey Vega, wait up," Ryder taunted. Beck laughed while Alyssa and Melissa snickered, hanging off their respective boys' arms. She picked up the pace, aiming for the smaller janitor's closet she frequented when the other one in the main hall became off limits. Alyssa found out and started placing traps so she wandered unprotected a few days before she found this one. She didn't have a problem with the fact that it was located at the end of the rumored haunted corridor until today. She didn't know why it suddenly felt different, but it did. Chills swept down her arms but she continued on. She heard their steps patter to a halt, hesitation clear. Did they actually believe the stories or were they too scared to follow now that someone had just died there? The thought alone made Tori stumble to a halt, eyeing the girl's bathroom where it happened. She turned away and pulled open the janitor's closet, disappearing inside. She dropped her bag and sat down heavily on an overturned bucket. She propped her head in her hands and listened to her stomach growl. As cliché as it was, her lunch money was often stolen from her too. She didn't bother making a fuss, telling her parents or a teacher or bringing it to the principal's attention. It just wasn't worth it. She could get through it on her own.

"I just wish they would leave me alone," she mumbled to herself.

"I could help you with that," a voice answered. She yelped, her head shooting up to take in the small space. No one should have been able to walk in without her notice, but when she looked up she didn't see anyone. Confusion made her brows crease. Great, now she was hearing things.

"I'm so lonely I'm hearing voices now," she groaned, covering her face with a heavy sigh.

"So you _can_ hear me. I was starting to believe I was losing my touch," the voice spoke again. She tensed, a strange feeling tingling down her back. She didn't want to uncover her eyes to see no one again.

"H-hello?" she stammered experimentally.

"I can hear you just fine. Can **you** hear **me**?" the voice responded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Good. I've tried talking to others. They never heard me. All you have to do is listen and relax," the voice suggested. Tori took a deep breath and tried to do as she was told. She was finding it very hard to believe that something out of the ordinary was actually happening, but she didn't recognize the voice nor could she see who it belonged to. So maybe the stories were true.

"Now open your eyes," the voice commanded. She squeezed them closed tighter before working herself up to opening them. She told herself she wasn't going to see anything, but when the small room came into view she gasped. A girl dressed in black stood leaning against the far wall in a leisurely manner, arms crossed. Her expression was blank, full lips in a slight frown but colorful eyes glinting. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair. A smirk twisted her lips, causing Tori to hunch into herself more than she already was. Anxiety skittered through her and suddenly she was nervous. The girl's gaze was intense, cold and calculative. Silence hung heavy until the girl chuckled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she teased. Tori gulped, feeling her glasses slip down her nose, yet she didn't move to fix them. Sharp blue-green eyes flicked to them before she walked over, crouching slowly then reaching out to push them back up Tori's nose with a single finger.

"As I said, I can help you with your little problem," she mumbled, resting a hand on Tori's knee. Her touch was freezing cold and it seemed to seep right through Tori's jeans. She shivered.

"Wh-who are you?" Tori questioned, ignoring the offer once again. The girl cocked her head and quirked a brow.

"You don't know who I am?" she replied, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Well…yes, but I wanted to make sure…" she muttered, averting her eyes. The girl sighed impatiently, slender eyebrows creasing, but then that sly smirk was back.

"How about you tell me who I am," she proposed. Tori took a steadying breath before answering.

"Jade West," she whispered, quietly, like it was a taboo to say. The girl hummed a positive. Tori gathered the courage to meet Jade's eyes and almost screamed at the image in front of her. Jade had stood to walk away but turned around to face her. Blood ran fresh from deep cuts in her wrists and neck, the front of her shirt drenched with it.

"Can you see me as I was when I died?" she questioned. Tori nodded hastily, looking away a second later. A cold hand wet with blood suddenly took her by the chin, making her look right into mesmerizing eyes.

"I can help you. Helping you will help me. It'll free me from this in between I've been stuck in. Let me help you and we'll both be happy," she whispered, her voice smooth and persuasive.

"But how?" Tori forced out, unable to refuse or pull away. She could feel the blood on her skin but it was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"I can get back at them for you," Jade suggested, leaning away. The pressure that weighed heavy on Tori lifted. She sucked in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I don't know…" she murmured, unsure. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Leave them to me. You'll see. It's better this way," Jade told her, stepping away so that her boots left Tori's vision.

"Wait! I didn't agree to anything!" she sputtered, looking up to see that Jade was gone. Tori hastily stood up, looking around, but she was alone. She quickly brought her hand up to her face but couldn't feel anything. Had she fallen asleep? Was that all a dream? She shook her head of the slight haze and then moved to pick up her bag. She jumped when the bell went off. She rushed to class, too worried about being late to notice the eyes watching her from the shadows. She rushed into class, gaining everyone's attention. There weren't many people yet but it felt like more than there really was. She blushed as she moved to sit down. Minutes later the teacher started the lesson but Tori was too distracted to listen. She was busy wondering if she had really been asleep or not. After all, what proof did she have to make her believe that it was real? Her hand absentmindedly brushed at her chin. The feeling of an icy touch still lingered. The sight of Jade West covered in garish gashes and blood was so vivid; so real. The girl was a screenwriting prodigy so it wasn't like Tori hadn't seen her picture up around school before. She could have easily imagined the whole thing. But something told her she hadn't. It had to be real. By the end of the day it was a conscious effort to direct herself out the door instead of returning to the old corridor she liked to hide away in. As soon as Trina saw her she ran over.

"Where were you at lunch?" she demanded. Tori frowned.

"Why are you asking?" she replied, getting in the car. Trina fell into her seat.

"I told you I needed help with my project!" Trina reminded her.

"Funny how you only want me around when it benefits you," Tori grumbled. Trina made an exasperated sound but said nothing more, instead focusing on driving and ignoring Tori. They went their separate ways as soon as they walked into the house. Tori didn't come down to dinner. She stayed in her room, finishing homework, then read until she fell asleep. She wanted the next day to come quickly so that she could make sure none of what happened was a dream. By morning she woke up early and was ready fifteen minutes early. She sat around waiting for Trina then power walked out to the car as soon as she was ready. Tori practically ran through the halls, nearly running people over in the process. In her haste she crashed into someone but kept going, not even having time to apologize. She ran around the corner in a sharp turn then stopped at the janitor's closet. Her heart raced and she fought to steady her breathing when she reached out to rest her hand on the door's handle. She was just about to turn it when she heard footsteps. She froze then turned to see Beck strutting toward her.

"You looked like you were in a rush, Vega," he commented, expression casual but voice tight. She recognized the fake smile on his lips. She stepped back then looked to the girl's restroom. She had no choice. She ran for it, wrenching the door open and throwing herself inside. She slid into the biggest stall and threw the latch, climbing on the toilet in an attempt to hide. The door swung open and she stilled.

"Did you really think you could hide in here? You're making it awfully easy," he drawled, his voice echoing. His steps were slow and measured as he deliberated, wondering which stall Tori was hiding in. He quickly kicked at one, sending the door slamming back. It was empty, but the sound was so sudden Tori jumped and then promptly slipped. Her foot hit the water and she yanked it out in disgust, spilling water onto the floor.

"There you are," he growled, pacing toward the stall. Tori panicked and jumped for the wall of the stall, climbing over to the next one and then landing two down to rush for the door. She was just about to reach it when she was shoved away. She hit the corner of the sink and stumbled, clinging to it in order to stay standing. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and leaned in.

"Why the rush earlier? You ran right into me," he said, dark eyes burrowing into her own.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to say, looking away.

"It's fine," he said with a shrug. She looked at him in shock.

"What?" she questioned.

"I said, it's fine. Besides, you could always make it up to me," he suggested, grabbing her by the chin. His rough, hot hands felt nothing like Jade's slender, cold yet soft touch. He forced her to face him, his lips dangerously close to her own. She pushed at him, seconds from using force, when his cocky smirk rearranged itself into wide eyed terror. Tori was confused until she spotted Jade over his shoulder. Beck's eyes were on the mirror behind Tori, and together, they watched as Jade advanced. Beck instantly backed away from Tori and spun to face her but she was gone. The mirror shattered, making both Tori and Beck flinch, but he hadn't seen Tori's reaction.

"You freak. You set all this up just to get back at me, didn't you?" he spat. She hastily shook her head but he scoffed, unconvinced.

"Next time watch where you're going," he sneered, moving to open the door. He yanked on it but it didn't budge. Suddenly, a shard of glass cut through the air to hit the tiled wall next to his head, shattering into smaller pieces. He ducked at the sound and then spun around to glare at her.

"Did you just…?" he began, incredulous. Tori could only stand there with her mouth hanging open.

"Wait 'til Eichner hears about this. You'll be suspended for sure," he stated with certainty. He tried the door again, growling when it didn't open.

"Jade," Tori whispered under her breath, begging her to let him go. The door flew open and Beck almost fell at the sudden give but he caught himself. He shot her one last look before striding out the door. As soon as it was closed again Jade appeared to walk past Tori then turn to face her.

"He's going to make up some story about how I attacked him," Tori said, shoulders slumping in defeat. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure he will, but not unless I get to him first," she responded, voice even.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Go back to the janitor's closet. I'll meet you there," she ordered, ignoring the question. Tori sighed but did as she was told. She walked in to see Jade standing by a toolbox in the corner.

"Find the pair of scissors in there," she said, pointing to it. Tori knelt and dug around, the dirty metal coating her hands in black. Towards the bottom she found what she was looking for. She held them up for Jade to see. She stepped forward and rested her hand on them.

"Make sure these go home with that wazzbag and I'll take care of the rest," she said, pushing them towards Tori.

"What will you do?" Tori inquired, a bit frightened to know but asking anyway. A cruel smirk pulled at Jade's lips and she looked preoccupied, but when she saw the scared look on Tori's face the expression waned to be replaced with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. That's all you need to know," she whispered, leaning in so that her words blew past Tori's ear. She sounded so sincere Tori couldn't help but listen. She nodded and Jade's smile grew just a bit.

"Get to class, but visit me when you get the chance, alright?" she said.

"Of course," Tori replied. Jade stepped away but Tori quickly grabbed at her wrist, surprised when she made contact. She hadn't been thinking when she made the decision, but at the same time, she hadn't expected to actually touch her. Jade froze at the contact but remained.

"I…um, I was hoping you could tell me…" Tori began, hesitant. Jade sighed, closing her eyes.

"About how it happened?" she finished for Tori who nodded once.

"There's just rumors flying around and I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to know the truth. Will you tell me?" she asked. Jade's eyes opened, and once again, Tori was trapped in them. Her own eyes closed when Jade leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"If you don't go now you'll be late," she warned, the bell ringing just as her words left her mouth. Tori gasped, brought out of the strange trance at the loud noise. Her eyes flew open to see that she was alone, the scissors still clutched in her hands. She slid them in her bag and then ran out into the hall. Jade could feel the tug as one of her possessions went with her. If Tori managed to do as she said, then she would be enjoying some thrills later that night.

_~`,~`,~`,~_

_It almost felt like she was moving in slow motion, like she was walking at the bottom of the ocean, but soon her vision cleared. She strode quickly through the dark night, keeping to the shadows. Where she was going, she didn't know. What she did know was that she had to get there, and fast. In just a few minutes she recognized the house she stopped in front of. She had only been there once but she couldn't forget the shiny silver RV parked out front. Beck's RV. Why was she here? She didn't know, but her feet still took her forward. Without thought she reached out to open the door, pausing when it was locked. She thought back to the time she had been there. It was because of Trina. She was messing around with Beck but made Tori promise not to tell. Oh how she wanted to get Beck in trouble with Alyssa, but then Trina would get what she deserved too. She might not have been a good sister, but she was still her sister so she kept the secret. She watched from the car as Beck showed Trina where the key's hiding place was. They entered and Tori started up the car, her task set on killing time until she had to return._

_They told their parents that they were going to hang out together, but it was just a cover. The memories seemed to flash by her eyes, like a file being rifled through, and then she was looking for the key. It was right where it always was. She unlocked the door and slipped into the darkness beyond. Beck was sound asleep, snoring where he laid spread out on his bed. She approached on silent feet, climbing onto the bed. She straddled him and then picked up the second pillow which was almost falling off the bed. Her weight upon him finally woke him up, his hands moving to grip at her hips. He groaned and mumbled something, more of him waking up. She scowled, fingers tightening on the pillow in her hands. Swiftly, she slammed it over her face and pressed down. He struggled and cried out, his fingers tightening on her. She pressed harder, her legs squeezing his hips so that she wasn't thrown off. He put up more of a fight than she thought he would and soon he managed to shove her off. She caught herself from hitting the ground and swung out to hit him in the face with the pillow, temporarily distracting him._

_It was enough time to grab him by the shirt and throw him off the bed towards the fish tank. He fell on his hands and knees and prepared to get up but she already had him by the hair. She yanked him up then hooked her foot onto his leg to pull back. He stumbled forward and fell. She directed his fall so that he landed right in the tank. Again, he struggled, but a blow between the legs kept him down. She had a tight grip on him, her body still as a statue, not even flinching when water sloshed out and soaked her. She barely felt it. His hands swung wildly, trying to find something to grab, but they ended up slapping at glass until they hung at his side. His screams had been muted by the water until they cut off and his body fell still. She waited a few minutes more before letting him go, stepping back to study the scene before her. The fish swam in lazy circles, spooked but quickly settling down. Beck's upper body was submerged so that he hung from the tank. She watched as the fish swam around his hands and brushed past his face before she turned to leave. She snagged the helpful scissors from their place in his bag before walking out, a satisfied smirk on her face._

_~`,~`,~`,~_

Tori jumped awake, frantic and breathing heavily. A whimper left her throat, strangled with tears. Her dream felt too real. It was horrible. How could she dream such a thing? Beck was mean to her but she didn't want him dead, let alone be the one to kill him. But there she was, helplessly watching as she attempted to suffocate him before proceeding to drown him. She succeeded. She shuddered, suddenly cold. She looked down only to bite back a scream. She had kicked the blankets off her, revealing her wet clothes. Her front was soaked and her feet were dirty. She shakily raised her shirt to see finger shaped bruises shadowing her hips. A strained sob burst from her throat and she pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stay quiet. With some effort she got out of bed and into dry clothes. She fell back into bed to cry silently into her pillow. Sleep returned once she tired herself out. She was just glad that it was dreamless. She woke up to a bright day, but to her, it felt gloomy. She rolled out of bed, feeling fatigued and sick. She didn't eat breakfast, too afraid that it wouldn't stay down, and then followed Trina out.

"You're wearing a nice shade of exhaustion under your eyes today," Trina commented once the car had been started and was warming up. Tori's frown only worsened but she said nothing. It was odd when Trina didn't get a retort but she figured Tori was just too tired. When they got to school Tori wasn't in a rush to find Jade. She needed time to herself and just let the monotonous classes keep her attention instead. At lunch she made sure to grab something and ate on the way to her personal safe zone. On her way there she spotted Eichner heading to his office, a troubled expression on his face. She briefly wondered if it had anything to do with last night, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't want to think about it. She continued down the hall and stopped between the janitor's closet and the restroom, looking from one to the other. She decided on the restroom and pushed the door open to enter. Jade was waiting for her, perched on the counter of the sink.

"Hey," she greeted, a lazy smile in place. She looked so relaxed. Too casual.

"What did you do to me?" Tori snapped, uncharacteristically hostile. Jade looked mildly amused.

"There's the fire I felt last night," she observed, pleased. She slid off the counter to saunter closer.

"Stay away from me," Tori cautioned, her voice brittle once more as she stepped away. Her back met the door and Jade kept advancing. She raised a hand and Tori cringed, but Jade only stroked her cheek.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you, remember?" she whispered gently, her hand falling to Tori's shoulder before running down her arm to her hand which she held. Tori couldn't help but let her.

"Protect me? By hurting others?" Tori gasped out, too affected by Jade to let out her anger again. Jade's head canted to the side, expression thoughtful.

"Seeing as he didn't hesitate to hurt you, I find it curious that you even care what happens to him," she responded.

"It isn't right," Tori told her with a shake of her head, eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears as well as avoid Jade's piercing eyes. They had the ability to look into her very soul, and she didn't like that they could read her so easily.

"It isn't right that he and his moronic friends torture and humiliate people daily, you included. It isn't right that you let them, but I'll help you to overcome that," Jade replied, stepping closer.

"Please, don't," Tori pleaded. She didn't know if she didn't want Jade closer or if she didn't want her help. Jade was an unstoppable force she could never comprehend, and she was weak against her. Despite her better judgment she couldn't resist, but she had to try.

"You don't want my help?" Jade questioned. Tori swallowed before shaking her head, her voice failing her.

"No? Are you sure?" Jade asked next. Tori could only grit her teeth.

"You don't mean it," Jade stated knowingly.

"I do," Tori denied.

"You don't," Jade said, calm as ever. Cold hands cupped her face, a nose brushed hers.

"Look at me," Jade whispered, voice gentle but holding unmistakable strength. Tori was powerless. She had to obey. Her eyes opened and her breath caught when they finally met Jade's.

"I only want to ease your pain. I don't want to force you, but I need your help. I need your permission to do what I can to keep you safe," Jade went on, her lips so close Tori could feel her cool breath on her own.

"Jade…I can't…" Tori began, but then Jade's lips captured hers, erasing her fears and worries. Cool hands slid down her body, gripping her hips, and even though Jade was as cold as a biting wind, heat flushed Tori's skin. She groaned lightly when Jade deepened the kiss before pulling away. No one had ever made her feel the way Jade made her feel now. No one ever cared for her. No one had ever told her the things she was hearing now with such sincerity her heart felt like it would burst.

"Ok," she finally agreed, nodding. Jade's eyes glinted and then she grinned, satisfied.

"Yeah?" Jade checked, searching Tori's eyes for any hesitance. There was none.

"Yes, but on one condition," Tori said, holding up a finger. Jade leaned away, a brow raised as she waited for her to go on.

"I want to know how you…died," Tori began, her voice almost fading on the last word. Jade closed her eyes, falling still. Then she sighed, removing herself from Tori.

"I'll tell you another time. You have to go," she answered after a long silence. Right then the bell rang. Tori relaxed against the door, unaware that she had been tense the whole time.

"There's other things I want to know-" Tori protested, but Jade shook her head.

"Look who's gaining confidence. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Now go," she commanded. Tori nodded and turned to open the door. She looked back but Jade was gone. She looked to the floor beyond, her eyes trained on the slight tint of red. For a moment she could see it, how the room looked when that girl was killed. Her neck was slit with a piece of broken glass, the shard still resting in her limp pasty white hand, while a puddle of blood spread under her. Tori blinked and turned away, leaving. She immersed herself in her classes and got through another day. At the end of it all she slowly walked to the parking lot, her mind busy with everything she wanted to ask Jade the next time she got the chance.

She was so occupied with her thoughts she was unprepared to be yanked back and dragged until she was thrown between the side of the school and the wall that surrounded it. Tori knew it as the place students went to indulge, be it drugs or sex, since it was hidden and out of the way. She moved to get up when she was hauled off the ground only to be shoved at the wall. She hit it hard and staggered. Someone held her up before she could fall. Her eyes rose to see Alyssa glaring daggers at her, make-up smeared as if she had been crying. In a flash her fist connected with Tori's nose. She cried out and held a hand to it, warm blood running freely. Alyssa kneed her in the stomach then kicked her in the same place once she was down.

"You sick freak. It was you, wasn't it?" she spat, kneeling down to grab Tori, lifting her just enough to punch her again. The blow was hard enough to knock her glasses off and they cracked as they hit the ground.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Tori whimpered, cringing when Alyssa struck her again before throwing her to the ground. She kicked her for good measure and Tori coughed, spitting out blood.

"Don't play dumb! You murdered him! I know you did!" she yelled viciously.

"I didn't-" Tori tried to say, but she was silenced.

"I heard you. I saw you go down that corridor and followed. When you went in the restroom I was going to kick your ass there, but then you started talking. To no one," Alyssa said.

"I was talking to Jade," Tori corrected, earning a slap. Alyssa yanked her up so that she was sitting up and shook her.

" _Jade West?_ Really, Vega? Is that your excuse for your insanity? For killing B-Beck?" she accused. Tori averted her eyes and turned her head away.

"You don't understand," she whispered. Alyssa grit her teeth and then let loose one last strike, almost knocking Tori unconscious. Her head swam and she was having trouble getting up.

"I can protect you," a voice whispered to her.

"No. Not now," she begged, closing her eyes when she saw Jade crouching down with a hand held out to her.

"Let me help you," Jade tried again. Tori refused.

"No, Jade," she declined, opening her eyes again to see that Jade was gone. Tears blurred her vision but she still saw the disgusted look on Alyssa's face.

"I hope they find out you killed him. You deserve whatever punishment you get," she sneered, walking away stiffly. Tori groaned in pain, eyes falling shut. She could fall asleep right then and there. A cold touch brushed her cheek.

"Get up," Jade ordered, a bit stern. Tori whined but forced herself to sit up.

"Come on," Jade encouraged, her voice a little lighter now. Tori felt her grip her arm as she used the wall for balance. She leaned against it and looked to Jade after replacing her glasses. Her arms were crossed, disappointment clear in her features.

"I could have saved you from all this pain," she muttered, eyes hard as she stared down Tori. She looked away.

"Not here," Tori mumbled. Jade sighed but nodded once, terse.

"I'll catch up to her at some point. For now, you need rest. Get home and stay out of trouble until you're all healed. I need you healthy when I confront her," she explained. Tori only nodded and began dragging herself to Trina's car. Her sister practically had a heart attack when she saw her.

"What happened to you?" she demanded, eyes wide. Tori didn't respond, silently getting in the car and waiting for Trina to get in too. She quickly threw herself inside and shut the door.

"Tori-" Trina began, but Tori just shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home," she snapped, wiping blood from her mouth. Trina glared at her but eventually started up the car. When they got home Tori cleaned up then sat down to do her work. She fell asleep twice, but after dinner, she was awake enough to finish. She put everything away and fell into a heavy sleep. The rest of the week blurred by. Tori kept herself busy and stayed away from the corridor. She didn't want to see Jade until she was feeling better. The weekend was boring, but the return to school was a little stressful. Alyssa and the others hadn't bothered her last week, but this week looked like their torment would worsen from here on out so she spent the whole week dodging them. At home she worked diligently and made sure to get to sleep on time, but the last day of school didn't include any work to keep her busy so she wasted time online. When she was done she turned from her desk to fall into bed but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jade. She hadn't seen her for some time so it was a bit of a surprise to see her again, leisurely laid out on her bed with her arms tucked behind her head like she belonged there. She smirked.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Jade remarked in greeting.

"How did you get here?" Tori questioned her.

"You gave me form. I'm connected to you now. Wherever you go, I follow," she answered easily. Tori carefully climbed on the bed and sat down next to Jade.

"Is now another time?" she asked timidly, hoping Jade was willing to share. Jade's eyes flicked to her, contemplating, before she closed them.

"I suppose so," she allowed. Tori relaxed a little.

"What do you want to know?" Jade asked.

"Who killed you, how you died, why you killed that girl, how you killed that girl, and that thing with Beck," Tori answered.

"My, aren't you brimming with questions," Jade taunted, shooting Tori a smirk. She only waited patiently. Jade sighed when she didn't get a reaction.

"Killjoy. Ruining my fun," she grumbled under her breath as she shifted so that she was sitting up and facing Tori who immediately pulled her into a kiss. Jade groaned into Tori's mouth, enjoying her sudden brass. She pushed her on her back and pressed close, deepening the kiss. Tori clung to her, completely responsive. Jade ran a hand down her stomach to slide onto her thigh. Her tongue retreated so that she could nip at Tori's bottom lip. She moved in for another kiss but Tori turned away.

"Answer the questions first," she demanded. Jade's eyes narrowed at her before she pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

"The asshole who insisted on being my boyfriend got a little too eager so I showed him how pissed off I really was. He must have taken being beaten by a girl hard because he cornered me in the janitor's closet and got his revenge. I always thought he was stupid, but he planned it just right. He made it look like I killed myself," she began. Tori rested her hand on Jade's knee.

"The same janitor's closet I use?" Tori asked.

"The very same. It was my room of solitude too," Jade confirmed. Tori couldn't help but feel closer to Jade knowing that.

"I only wish I was the one to kill him, but that honor was given to his drunkard of a father. Visits to his home through various things he stole from me gave me the information. He wasted no time disappearing to cover his tracks. Like father, like son," Jade mused.

"The girl…" Tori continued.

"The one who publicly humiliated you constantly?" Jade responded, tone cutting. Tori nodded.

"Lucky for me she favored that restroom across from the janitor's closet so it was easy enough to reach out to her. Once I accomplished that I guilt tripped her to the point she couldn't handle it and did herself in," Jade explained.

"All because she hurt me?" Tori questioned. It was Jade's turn to nod.

"Yes," she responded simply, taking Tori by the hand.

"And Beck?" Tori pressed on.

"I need a body to physically interact with anyone or anything," Jade began, choosing her words delicately.

"We interact just fine," Tori pointed out.

"Because you allow me to. Your mind is open to me. Most people's minds are not," Jade elucidated.

"That's why you ask, right? Because you can't borrow my body unless I allow you to," Tori said, understanding. Jade's brows furrowed and she looked away. Tori reached out and made her look at her.

"No one's cared about me as much as you have," she whispered.

"You deserve more than what you've been given. I intend to make up for all that I can. We've both been hurt in different ways and for different reasons, but we share the same pain. I don't want you to live that way. Not when I can do something about it," Jade growled, determination in her steady gaze. Tori's own eyes watered with tears.

"We can help each other," Tori offered. Jade smiled and placed her hand over the one Tori held to her face. Their eyes met and Tori leaned in to kiss Jade softly. It was only in times like this that Jade felt human again. Alive. She pulled away with a chuckle when Tori became eager, her hands straying.

"I should let you sleep," Jade murmured, her words almost lost when Tori's lips descended on hers again. Tori grumbled a negative and pulled Jade closer. She pushed Tori over and pressed into her, their kisses growing intense. Tori's hand roamed under her shirt and she gasped into Tori's mouth, grabbing at her wrist to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Tori inquired.

"At this rate you'll burn yourself out. Get to sleep or I'll be forced to leave until you regain your energy," Jade cautioned. Tori groaned her reluctance but grudgingly agreed. Jade kissed her forehead then stood.

"Jade?" Tori called to her before she could disappear.

"Don't go after Alyssa, ok? Not yet. It's too soon," she said. She was far more open to Jade when she slept, accommodating even, so she had to make sure Jade wouldn't try anything while she was unaware.

"I won't. Good night," Jade responded, wondering how Tori knew what she planned. Tori smiled and Jade returned it, if a bit half-hearted. She then returned to the small room she had been secluded to for the last several years. The bright morning brought the weekend, and with it, nothing to do. It wasn't like Tori had friends she could hang out with. She sighed and got up, even if she felt like staying in bed all day. While she got ready for the day, Jade showed up. She sat on the corner of her computer desk, silent yet expectant. When she was dressed and ready for the day Tori looked to her questioningly.

"Mind taking a walk? All I've seen for years is the inside of that hall," Jade requested.

"Sure," Tori agreed, heading for the door. She moved to open it when Jade stopped her, a hand over hers. Tori looked at her.

"Tori," Jade began, voice soft and warm. It was the first time Jade ever said her name and it made her heart skip.

"Thank you," she went on.

"For what?" Tori asked.

"Everything. You were the only one to see me. Without you I would still be stuck in that school. I want to make it up to you any way I can. So if you ever need me, don't hesitate," Jade reminded her, expression concerned yet serious. She squeezed Tori's hand once before stepping away, vanishing a second later. Tori pulled open her door and shut it behind her, taking the stairs quickly. She took her time once she was outside, cruising down the sidewalk and planning where she would go. Hours later she found something to eat and was on her way back. The sun was coming down bright now, blinding her. It was starting to get uncomfortably hot.

"Hot day?" someone questioned. It took Tori a moment to realize it was Jade.

"What gave you that idea?" Tori responded, sarcastic. Jade laughed, reaching out to take her by the hand after pushing her glasses up. They were falling down her face from sweat. Her cool touch felt good on her heated skin.

"If only I could help you with that," she mentioned.

"You do enough already," Tori replied.

"It's never enough. I led such a shitty life. It's only fair I make up for it. Keeping you safe, well, I've taken a liking to it," Jade admitted. Tori stared at Jade, trying to figure her out. She seemed to show only what Tori wanted to see. She was grateful for Jade, but at the same time, she couldn't ignore the subtle fear she still evoked deep within her.

"Which parts?" she asked, anxious for the answer. Jade glanced at her and smiled, a truly charming smile.

"All of them," she responded. Tori looked away, trying to decide what that meant, when she was yanked out of her thoughts by Jade halting her.

"Look who we have here," a bitter voice mocked. Tori looked up to see that she had run into Alyssa.

"What are you doing here?" Tori muttered, already taking a step back. Her recent injuries had just healed and she didn't want to add to them. Jade stood her ground but released Tori's hand so that she could put more space between her and the other girl.

"I live here," Alyssa replied, gesturing down the street. Tori nodded and moved to go around her but Alyssa pushed her back.

"Did I say you could leave?" she spat, stepping closer. Jade's stance tensed, ready to defend as soon as Tori needed her.

"I don't want to fight," Tori told her, shying away.

"Oh, it won't be a fight. Not if it ends up like last time," Alyssa said, pushing Tori again. Jade looked to Tori with a fierce gaze, still waiting.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to cry to Jade? Isn't your little ghost pal going to help you?" Alyssa taunted, shoving Tori over. She hit the ground hard and Jade crouched next to her.

"I'll take care of her," she promised. Tori sighed but nodded tremulously. Jade's smirk was devilish. All at once, she vanished and Tori was pushing herself up on her feet. She grabbed Alyssa in a tight grip and shook her with unknown strength.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Tori threatened, words pushing past her lips as if they weren't hers. She never felt such anger as she did now. Alyssa actually looked scared. The sound of wheels drew near, and in a split second, Alyssa was under them. A fleshy thump and a crack echoed through the air, tires screeching to a halt when the car fishtailed. As the chaos settled Tori remained standing where she was. Only after the driver got out of the car did Jade appear at her side. Dread doused Tori like icy water, her eyes wide in shock. The dark red smears across the pavement drew her eyes to the wreck that was once a person. The car had hit her pretty hard.

"He was going way too fast for this street. He'll be looking at some pretty serious charges," Jade casually commented.

"But…" Tori gasped, looking down at her hands. Jade rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't do anything," she told her. And she hadn't. Not technically. People were showing up now, and in the distance, an ambulance wailed. In all the commotion, Tori still stood there. Numb. But then she was being questioned and all she could say was that Alyssa had tripped, fallen into the street just as the car came speeding by. She could see their pity, sympathizing for her as if she had seen her best friend killed. She only spoke when someone spoke to her. Jade was silently by her side the whole time. The driver hadn't seen a thing, what with the sun in his eyes, and he admitted that he shouldn't have been going so fast in the first place, so when everything was said and done, Tori returned home and the man was carted off. He would no doubt receive the serious charges Jade spoke of. By nightfall Tori sat at the end of her bed, staring at the floor. Jade had left her alone a few hours but she was back. She waited for Tori to say something, anything, but she was mute. Jade sighed and brushed her hair back.

"I scared you, didn't I?" she finally said. Tori clenched her jaw but managed a nod. Jade was quick to crouch down in front of her, balancing on the balls of her feet and gripping Tori's legs. She raised a hand to brush at Tori's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it like that again," she whispered, dropping her hand to soothingly rub at Tori's thigh. She stopped Jade's hand with her own and squeezed lightly.

"The dreams are easier," she murmured. It was the only way she could handle the empty feeling of Jade taking control. While she slept she was free to believe it was all a dream. It didn't feel so jarring. Jade heard the subtle compliance in her voice and nodded, understanding.

"Want me to leave?" Jade asked. Tori shook her head.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. Jade nodded and Tori stood to get in bed. Jade laid down next to her. Tori was lost in her thoughts. She wondered if Alyssa would pull through or if she would succumb to her injuries and die by tomorrow. Her thoughts wandered until she found herself speaking.

"What happens after you die?" she questioned.

"They give your hospital bed to someone else," Jade promptly replied.

"I'm being serious," Tori said, turning to look at Jade.

"So am I," Jade responded, still looking ahead. Tori huffed out a breath.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

"Do I?" Jade questioned thoughtfully, eyes on Tori now.

"If you can't answer the question, then maybe…" Tori began, but faltered, unwilling to believe in the alternative.

"What?" Jade pressed.

"Then maybe you really are just a figment of my imagination and I voluntarily did those things. I'm just making you up to save myself from the guilt, giving myself a reason to-" Tori forced out, a sob cutting her off. Jade quickly sat up and gathered Tori in her arms.

"You didn't do anything," she said quietly.

"It would be just like me to tell myself that," Tori denied. Jade sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You're being ridiculous," she stated. Tori felt Jade's grip on her loosen so she extracted herself and scooted back to her side of the bed.

"No one else can see or hear you," she pointed out.

"Because only you give me form. It's your energy I thrive off of. I didn't return to life, I was just strengthened enough so you can see me. No one else's mind is open to such a concept," Jade explained, irritable.

"But don't you see? Everything you say could very well be a product of my own imagination," Tori refuted. Jade let out an impatient sound, like a growl, and pinned Tori to the bed. Her cold body draped over her, fingers gripping the sheets on either side of Tori's head.

"I can prove to you that I'm not made up. I'm here, for you," Jade rasped, lips at her ear. Tori shivered and Jade chuckled, amused.

"You don't react as if I'm an illusion," she husked, nipping at Tori's ear. She squirmed.

"I could be…f-fantasizing," Tori replied, groaning when Jade kissed down her neck. Her hot skin was instantly soothed by Jade's soft, cold lips.

"You're living a fantasy then because none of this is in your head. Like I said, I can prove it. Do you want me to?" Jade offered, pulling away to look Tori in the eyes. Jade's gaze smoldered and burned, the mix of blue and green so vibrant even in the dark with the light of the moon coming in the window and giving them life. Jade waited patiently, her persuasion tactile this time as her hand wandered Tori's stomach and brushed at her navel. Her fingers briefly dipped past the waistline of her pajama pants and caused Tori's breath to catch.

"Ok," she breathed. Jade's smirk returned, a promise lingering in her gaze. Her lips captured Tori's for a fervent kiss, her tongue slipping in a moment later. Jade kissed her senseless before moving down her chin to her jaw then her neck. She swiftly unbuttoned Tori's night shirt so she could continue down her chest. Tori blushed, fighting not to cover herself when Jade left her bare so that she could get a good look at her. She met Tori's eyes before she slowly leaned back down, lips teasing before her tongue slid out. Tori whimpered and gripped at Jade's shoulders, fingers digging in, as her tongue flicked at her nipple before her lips took in her breast. She sucked and nipped until she pulled another whimper from Tori's mouth. She switched to the other and took her time again, enjoying Tori's sensitivity. She could feel her hips lift slightly so Jade slipped a leg between Tori's and pushed back. Tori bucked and a lust filled moan wrenched from her throat. It made Jade wish she could react in kind. As it was, Tori would have to experience pleasure for the both of them. Jade kissed Tori hard then parted from her lips to lick a path up her stomach. She fell lower and nipped before biting down on Tori's hip. She sucked in a pained breath followed by a groan.

"You like that?" Jade whispered, looking up to see Tori nod.

"That's good. It'll make convincing you much easier," she muttered distractedly, making her way back up Tori's body. She bit and sucked at Tori's racing pulse as her hands drifted south. She pressed between Tori's legs and rubbed, satisfied to hear a guttural groan leave Tori's lips. Her hips lifted into Jade's hand and she wasted no more time teasing. She slipped past Tori's pants and into her underwear, cool fingers sliding through wet heat. Tori whined and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Jade stroked her a few times before sliding in. Tori hummed a moan into her mouth. Jade pulled away to smirk, resting her forehead on Tori's while her finger pumped in and out.

Tori sighed her name and then begged for more. Jade slipped out and entered again with two fingers, curling them. Tori bit at her lip to hold in her pleasured cry. Jade chuckled and dropped her lips to her shoulder. She kept up a relentless pace, thrusting into Tori and hitting the same spot that made her clench around her fingers every time. She listened to her soft but needy panting, felt her breath on her neck, and focused on the feel of her soft walls contracting. She bit at Tori's shoulder and tightened her hold when Tori finally came with a shudder. She held Jade close until it passed and Jade helped her with lazy strokes of her fingers. Once Tori's body relaxed completely Jade pulled away. She sat up but Tori pulled her back down.

"Stay until I fall asleep," she whispered. Jade smiled and laid down, an arm over Tori's waist. Silence fell before Tori cleared her throat.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how will that prove anything?" she mumbled. Jade's smile grew.

"You'll see in the morning. Get some sleep," she replied. Tori wanted to argue but she was too tired. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off. She woke up late the next morning. It was almost noon. She rubbed at her eyes and was uncomfortably aware of her ruined underwear. She tried to get up and groaned when her shoulder and side protested. She pushed off the blanket and looked down at her still unbuttoned shirt. Her fingers brushed over the mark at her hip, a shiver running down her back. Jade's words came back to her.

"She was right," Tori whispered, raising a hand to her sore neck and shoulders. She slipped out of bed for a shower, gasping when she saw herself in the mirror. A few marks stood out on her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers over them in awe. There was no way she could imagine them, right? After her shower she worked on covering all but the one at the juncture of her neck and shoulder so that it was barely noticeable, mostly covered by her shirt. Trina was bound to notice and point it out. It would be the last reassurance she needed. She went downstairs to find something to eat, and sure enough, she ran into Trina who gave her a confused but searching glance.

"What?" Tori asked through a bite of cereal.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you're acting weirder than usual. I'm not saying I agree with what I heard at school, but…talking to yourself? Getting in fights? **This** ," Trina said, waving a hand at her, disapproving eyes on her neck.

"Whatever they're saying, it isn't true. I didn't fight anyone, I was beaten up. And as for this, what's wrong with seeing someone?" Tori questioned, a bit defensive.

"Just remember to talk to Lane when you're feeling down and don't forget to take your medication," Trina huffed out, striding to the living room.

"I haven't forgotten," Tori told her, frowning. Trina thought something was wrong with her, but she hadn't felt as good as she did now. When Trina's attention finally turned to her show Tori allowed a smile as she laughed quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to see Jade again. But if what she said was true then Tori had to regain her energy first. So she finished her cereal and ate an apple then returned to her room with a cup of water. She was feeling more awake now. She opened her door and grinned when she saw Jade back at her perch on the desk.

"Missed me?" she teased when their eyes met. Tori pushed the door shut and strode across the room, setting down her cup before grabbing Jade and pulling her into a kiss. She could feel Jade's smirk against her lips when she pulled away.

"So I take it you believe me?" she said, pleased.

"Yes," Tori answered. Jade smiled and slid off the desk to stand.

"So what are your plans for today?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure. Want to look around?" Tori responded with a shrug. Jade nodded and took Tori by the hand. After a small argument with Trina about using her car, Tori won. She made sure to visit all her favorite places and told Jade about each one. She was careful not to talk when there were other people around so Jade made a game out of testing Tori's patience. She was allowed rakish laughs at the reactions she got while Tori could only blush and endure Jade's playfully teasing taunts. Tori was exhausted by the time she got home later that night. She had to get a good sleep for school the next day. She didn't know what she would find when she got there. She fell asleep shortly after Jade left and woke up on time the next morning.

The whispered mutterings of some students didn't escape her notice. Beck's name was still dropped, but now people were talking about Alyssa too. Both were made out to be mere tragic accidents to the public, but Tori heard some theorizing. Her name was mentioned a few times. They were starting to put it together, realizing that the people who turned up dead had previously been tormenting her. There was nothing against her though, so it was thought to be a coincidence. Still, some truly believed that it was Jade West, stalking the hall and killing anyone who dares to upset her. Tori worried that they were too close to the truth. She kept her head down and went right to her locker.

"You have to admit, it's starting to sound true," Robbie spoke up, catching Tori's attention. The three were huddled in their usual spot.

"Coincidence," Andre stated, unyielding.

"How is it a coincidence? Both Beck and Alyssa were seen going down that corridor. There aren't any classrooms back that way and no one likes those restrooms so what were they doing besides trying to see if the stories were true? Jade got to them," Robbie insisted. Cat cringed and hugged herself.

"Stop it, Rob. There's no such thing as ghosts killing people. It isn't possible," Andre disagreed.

"Well then maybe she's getting someone to do it for her? You know, both of them were really mean to Tori. Do you think Jade's using her to-" Robbie wondered, but Andre quickly silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. He had caught Tori eavesdropping and shut Robbie up for her sake. He smiled apologetically but Tori had already heard enough. She slammed her locker and headed for class. She sat in the janitor's closet at lunch, silently eating and waiting.

"I heard what they were saying," Jade uttered from across the small space. Tori was used to her sudden appearances by now so she barely reacted. She paused taking a bite but continued shortly after.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Tori questioned.

"No," Jade answered with finality, assuring Tori who had no choice but to agree.

"If you say so," she relented. Jade sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"I do. I won't let anything happen to you," she said, wrapping an arm around Tori and holding her close. They spent the rest of lunch in silence, Jade in her own thoughts while Tori finished eating. Jade left with a kiss to her cheek. The day continued, Tori wary of both Ryder and Melissa. She couldn't be sure if they agreed with those who thought she had something to do with the string of deaths. She didn't even know if Alyssa told them anything. So the hours wore on until Tori was safely heading home. She didn't see Jade again that day.

_~`,~`,~`,~_

_The cold sidewalk stung her bare feet but she kept going, her destination somewhat unknown. She still seemed to subconsciously know where to go. She stopped suddenly and looked to the house in front of her. She surveyed a way in and landed on the gate leading into the backyard. She swiftly vaulted over it and landed silently on the other side. She passed the big covered pool and pushed at the sliding door. It was unlocked. She slipped in and listened a moment. Hearing nothing, she made her way through the living room and up the stairs. She had to be quick if she was going to catch them both unaware. She reached the second landing and cursed inwardly. The bathroom light was on and the bedroom door was wide open. She advanced cautiously, leaning in just enough to see someone lying in bed with the covers pulled up to the waist. Brawn and muscle. That must be Ryder. So Melissa was in the bathroom. She made sure he was facing the wall before approaching. She stopped to crouch next to his backpack, slowly unzipping it. She dug around and found what she was looking for, the object that called to her._

" _Someone has been snooping," she observed, gripping the scissors tightly in her hand. These were a pair she unintentionally donated to the art room. She forgot them there and planned to go back for them but that was the day she was murdered. They were engraved with her initials like all the others. Ryder must have been looking for them. Maybe Beck told him of the pair that he found in his own bag. She was more known than she thought. She smiled and raised them to the dull light before turning to Ryder. The tool felt so familiar in her hand. Now all that was left was to use them once more. She stood over him, thinking back to what she overhead earlier that day. Melissa's parents would be out so she had invited Ryder over, hinting that the back door was open for him in a very lewd manner. Ryder was eager, already thinking what he would do, but then he made a grave mistake._

_Just then, Tori had walked by and his thoughts quickly turned to her. He didn't like her, but he wanted her body. He whispered under his breath about the things he would do to her until his excitement grew. She couldn't stand to hear it and knew what she had to do. And here she was. It was easier this time around. Tori was so malleable in her hands. She would most likely not remember any of it when she woke up. She thought back to an old art project she created using the very scissors she held. Red paint became blood as she re-imagined the piece, striking at an angle that was sure to make the color streak. The sheets were as white as paper, a perfect backdrop for the freshly painted body gasping for life on top of it. Ryder gripped at his deeply slit throat but it did no good. His shocked face slacked and fell quiet. She used the closed blade of the scissors to shut his mouth and then stepped back._

" _There. Just like the original," she mumbled approvingly. A sound brought her attention to the door. She walked over and looked out into the hall, seeing no one. Melissa was hiding somewhere. It was only a matter of time. She played at nonchalance and headed for the back door, slipping out the crack she left open. As she crossed the yard she cleaned off the scissors on her shirt, halting when the door was thrown open._

" _Stop, freak!" Melissa commanded, but her voice was weak and wavering. She felt her control slip and tried to reassert her hold, but she was forced out. Tori was waking up._

_~`,~`,~`,~_

With a gasp, Tori fell to her hands and knees. Her body trembled. She opened her eyes to see she was gripping scissors. They gleamed in the light of the moon, held down by her red soaked hand. Her dream flooded her mind but faded fast, slipping away. Bare feet slapped the concrete, heading right for her. She looked up and saw Melissa's furious and tear stained face.

"Y-you did it. You k-killed them," she spat, hate in her tone as well as her face.

"Don't listen to her. You didn't do anything," Jade said, kneeling to grip her shoulder. With Jade's support Tori didn't shy away as she would have before. Melissa's acidic words didn't hurt as she knew they should. Because Jade was right. She didn't do anything.

"You're right," she said with a nod at Jade.

"You admit it? I'm definitely calling the cops now," Melissa choked, incredulous as she tapped away at her phone. Tori ignored her.

"Help me," she requested. Jade nodded and disappeared, giving Tori the strength to stand again. Melissa was just about to hit call when Tori strode over and shoved her backwards. Her arms pin-wheeled once before she fell. She hit the cover of the pool with enough force to collapse the whole thing. It quickly wrapped around her as she sunk under. Tori watched, waiting until her thrashes waned. Her grip tightened on the scissors in her hand and then she was cleaning up in the pool water. She jumped the gate and headed home, not stopping until she had fallen into bed where Jade released her. She wrapped Tori in her arms and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. A week later, all anyone wanted to talk about was the two new deaths. It was all over TV. The newest tragedies even sparked talk about the first death years ago.

For the first time since then, Jade's name was mentioned on TV again. Tori watched the hour long spiel about Jade's body being found in the janitor's closet, about how a murderer could have been to blame or she had taken her own life. She was found clinging to a pair of scissors caked in her blood, after all. There weren't any other clues. Then they were on Beck and his gang, explaining that all the victims had been friends. She sat as still as stone, wondering when they would bring up her own involvement in it all, but it seemed no one knew. The fact that all the victims were involved in making her life hell wasn't mentioned but she knew it couldn't have been ruled out. She shut off the TV and went to her room, feeling no less conflicted.

"They'll figure it out. One way or another," she muttered to herself. Jade disagreed.

"No they won't. They have nothing on you," she fought back.

"Maybe not now, but they will," Tori said, laying back on her bed. Jade joined her, body pressed to hers.

"Well, you could always come with me and leave this all behind," she suggested lightly, cold fingers playing with Tori's hair.

"You mean…" Tori whispered, voice fading. Jade shrugged.

"What more can life offer you? With me, you would be happy forever. I'd make sure of it," she promised, stroking Tori's cheek now. Tori leaned into her touch, yearning.

"But, how?" she inquired, gazing up into Jade's eyes with a hint of fear.

"I love you, Tori. I promised to keep you safe. Don't be afraid. I'll help you," Jade reminded her. Tori nodded, relaxing again. Jade leaned down and kissed her, taking control seconds later. She got up to find the scissors she had hidden away, making it easier to visit Tori. She examined them before setting them on the desk in favor of the ones she knew she had to have. They were her favorite pair, mounted on a wall plaque where her favorite teacher Sikowitz had hung them. He must have finally taken them out of the ceiling where she had thrown them the one time a new kid pissed her off. It touched her to know she was missed by at least one person. But now she had Tori, and although she remained out of reach in life, she would soon remove her mortal coil so that they could truly be together. A quick look through Tori's mind and she knew where Trina's keys were.

She hadn't driven in years but it came naturally with the help of Tori's muscle memory. She pulled up in the school parking lot and shut off the car. It was the middle of the night but she wasn't a stranger to silently breaking and entering. She walked down the halls, running her hands over them and stopping to get a good look at how much it hadn't changed since she was alive. She entered Sikowitz's room and quickly found the pair of scissors. She flicked open the blades and tested their sharpness. It would do. She thought back to her own body, propped up in the janitor's closet, surrounded in blood. She grit her teeth and then headed for the door. She took the same route she always took in the past, stepping into the small room. She turned to sit in the same corner she died in, the same corner Tori secluded herself in. She leaned her head back and brought the open blade to her throat.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, stopping with the point pricking at the vulnerable flesh. Tori's answer was to force her hand, dragging the blade deep and spilling crimson blood. She gagged on it, the jolt of death forcefully removing her. She sat with Tori as her life drained away. She could feel their connection break, Tori's hand falling through her own. Jade sighed, staring at her pale face, but then a warm hand settled on her shoulder. She had never felt such warmth before. She stood and turned to see Tori smiling at her. Before she could say anything, Tori was pulling her into a kiss.

"You're warm," Tori remarked, a hand pressed to her face.

"So are you," Jade replied, taking Tori by the hands. She held them in her own and tilted her head with a smirk.

"Let's go. There are better places to be than here," she encouraged, backing out of the small room through the wall. Tori happily followed her. The next day her body would be found, news would travel fast, and somewhere on a different plane Tori wouldn't know or care. Her life might have been over, but she was finally at peace.


End file.
